Forgiven?
by TLSP
Summary: Jellal was feeling down even after pardon. See how Erza tried to cheer him up. Jellal/Erza. Post canon. One shot.


**A/N- Hi! This is my first FT fic. I'm sorry for mistakes or anything. I'm not really a regular writer. You see, I'm quite new to writing. Jerza is my OTP.**

 **Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own Fairy tail. It solely belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **Year x793**

"Jellal?"

Jellal hummed curiously from his place, when he heard his name being called. He glanced at source direction, fully knowing whom it belonged to. He could pretty much distinguish Erza's voice in his sleep. She stood few feets away from where he was sitting on grass on river bank. Her beautiful hair, a vibrant shade of scarlet was tied up in ponytail. She was not in armour, just white shirt and blue skirt. She gave him a smile which he gladly returned.

It's been 1 year since defeat of Zeref and Acnologia. She did know that Queen Hisui pardoned him and his guild. Erik and Meredy came at Fairy tail few hours ago to meet Kinana and Juvia respectively. Meredy told Erza about Jellal's whereabouts. She also mentioned how sad Jellal was, even after pardon.

"Hi Erza. It is good to see you" Jellal said with smile, patting grass beside him for Erza to sit. Erza understood his notion, and sat beside him. _She seems to be thinking,_ Jellal noticed quietly.

"Why you didn't come to guild?" She questioned, looking down at the river. "And where are your other friends?" She shot another question, curiously. She was surprised when Erik and Meredy dropped without prior telling. But she kind of expected other members and _him_ to drop by as well.

"Sorano and Richard are visiting their siblings. As for Sawyer and Macbeth, they are checking out city, something they never got chance to do" Jellal commented. Erza hummed.

"What about my earlier question?" Erza asked softly, looking straight into his eyes. She could still see guilt in them. She sighed softly, keeping her hand on top of his. Jellal noticed this, but didn't say anything.

"I wanted to be alone" He muttered, but seeing frown on Erza's face, he added, "I figured Meredy would tell you where to find me" She smiled slightly.

"Have you decided what you're going to do now?" He raised his blue eyebrow when Erza said this, but he quickly realised. He tended to forget that he was pardoned. He believed he'd never be forgiven.

"I don't know." He told her honestly. Erza smiled at his direction.

"If you need place to work, you can always join Fairy tail" She added. Jellal gazed at her with intensity.

"Thank-"

"I'm not finished yet. I just wanted you to know that I'll always support you" Erza continued, pink blush tinted on her cheeks.

"Thank you, Erza. I'm truly grateful to have a friend like you" Erza cursed when she heard him saying those words. It only made her blush deeper. He frowned, as if he remembered something. Erza raised her eyebrow curiously.

Erza decided to break the ice, "Why are you so sad? You should be happy."

"Am I truly forgiven?" Jellal countered with a question instead of answering her. She was not shocked, surprised yes. She was kind of expecting Jellal would say something like that. He was always like that, with a strong sense of justice.

She squeezed his hand, in a way to comfort him, "Of course. It's about time you should look to future instead. You can't live in guilt forever. Don't let your good deeds overshadowed by past sins. You suffered so much already."

Jellal chuckled. "You always know what to say. Don't you?" He repeated what he had told her, on beach.

Erza shook her head affectionately, remembering their little encounter 2 years ago before grand magic games. Nope, she definitely didn't think of their almost kiss. She _didn't_ blush either. Jellal looked her curiously, and waited for her reply.

"Did you remember what I told you on beach?"

"Huh?"

"Live...for your fiancé sake." Erza smirked as soon as she said. Jellal grimaced. He totally forgotten about his little lie.

"Ah, y-yeah. How-how could I forget that?"

Erza smiled knowingly. She was in one of her moods. "Where does she lives? Is she a wizard?"

Jellal sweatdropped. When he first lied, he certainly didn't expect her to pry further. He knew he was a terrible lier. But thinking a lie at end time was something next to impossible for him. "Um she...ah she lives in...Crocus? Yeah, she lives there." Jellal lied lamely. "No, she is not a wizard" Jellal added, feeling confident in his lies.

Erza hid her smug look. "Then what are you doing in Magnolia?" She pressed further, enjoying his discomfort. Honesty was what she admired greatly of him. He looked visibly paled, looking at random directions, and trying to think a good make up story.

"Erik wanted to meet Kinana. Meredy also insisted. So, we all came" This time Jellal replied honestly. "And I wanted to meet you, as well" He continued. Erza grinned.

Jellal brought his hands towards her face, and cupped her one cheek. Erza's breath hitched for a moment, but she stared right back into his eyes. He gently stroked her cheeks, smiling contently. _Live for future,_ a voice in his head said.

He leaned into her, and kissed on side of her head, then pulled away. Erza blushed a little at this simple gesture. It's strange how simple kiss on head made her embarrassed. She laughed stupidly to cover her embarrassment.

"Thank you for cheering me up, Erza. I think I'll try to stay happy"

"You think? You should. Do this for your friends, for people who cares about you, for me"

"I will!" Jellal nodded with enthusiasm.

He stood up and helped Erza to get her on feets. Both stood facing each other. Erza pulled him into tight embrace. She put her head on his chest, and circled her arms around his waist. Jellal tightened his hands around her shoulders. Both stood like that for a long time, enjoying heart warming hug.

"Thank you for coming back to me" Erza spoke gently in his ears.

"Anything for you...Erza"

* * *

 **I know it was short. I'll try to make my stories long. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. If you have any plot you want me to write, I can give it a try.**

 **Sorry for grammatical errors.**

 **Thank you so much for reading.**


End file.
